The Mage Lettes of Mario 64
by FranceletteThe Mage-Lette
Summary: In the Mushroom Kingdom, a castle is home to Princess Peach. You would expect Bowser to kidnap her right? What if Bowser and Kratos kidnapped Francelette and trapped her inside? Follow Marta, Luna, and the magical girls as they rescue the magical girl of kindness. This is a triple cross over story. OC's possible. Reviews are encouraged. Guest character: Emil (Symphonia)
1. Introduction

I do not own anything. This is a new story starting soon. This preview is in script mode, but when it starts, it will be in Marta's POV.

Narrator: Super Mario 64 is one of the classic games you can buy for the Nintendo 64 and now for the DS. It's the game where Mario does his usual, save Princess Peach from Bowser. That's what you expect for almost every Mario game, but what if Bowser kidnaps Francelette? What happens then? You have Luna, Francelette's young sister and magical girl. You also have Marta Lualdi, a magical girl from Palmacosta, Symphonia. You even have Homura Akemi from Madoka Magica. All these heroines are about to embark on a journey to rescue their magical girl. What no one knows is that Francelette's enemy wants to do something much worse to her….

**Los Angeles, CA**

Narrator: A team of best friends have just bought Super Mario 64 for the Nintendo 64 to have fun with.

Luna: My big sis is hyped to grab them power stars. We cant wait to see what we can all do with her.

Francelette: Sister, we are all in this together. We play together.

Narrator: Marta Lualdi, Francelette's friend and magical girl ally, starts to open the box for the game. She then looks inside and finds something odd about the games cartridge.

Marta: There is something very odd about the game. It looks like Luna and I are on the cover of the game. Looks like all of us are in the game. The thing is, where is Francelette?

Narrator: Marta looks at the back of the box of the game and finds something interesting. She starts reading the box.

Marta: " You would expect Mario to save Princess Peach in another Mario game, but in this case, Mario becomes an ally to help Marta and Luna save their magical girl of Kindness, Francelette. Bowser kidnaps Francelette, but in a twist, he wants to save her from another force. The force of Kratos. Now Marta, Luna, and the magical girls, including Mario must save Francelette before Kratos could do the most unthinkable thing. The power of the power stars are what they need"

Luna: My big sis shall be saved!

Francelette: Lets do this!

Narrator: Marta starts the game, but all of a sudden, everyone in the room is knocked unconscious by a mysterious force.

[ Next week, the adventure starts. Marta, Luna, and the magical girls, and some very special allies, vow to save Francelette from Kratos. The adventure begins in the Bom-omb Battlefield, where they will learn about the game and meet Koopa the Quick, Mario's turtle friend.

Next Chapter title: "Learning the Ropes"

Next Chapter date: Monday, December 22nd]

**Authors Note:**

There is a chance there there will be no OC's (other than Francelette and Luna) that will be in this story.


	2. Learning the Ropes

**(Marta's turn)**

Just moments ago, we were at home playing 'Super Mario 64', now we were knocked unconscious by a mysterious force. Im now getting ready to wake up….

5 minutes earlier

Narrator: A beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom has arrived. Princess Peaches castle stands in the middle of the whole scene. The castle is three floors high, and there is a basement level as well. A moment later, Princess Peach's voice rang out

Princess Peach:

Dear Mario, please come to the castle. I baked a cake for you. Yours truly, Princess Toadstool, Peach.

Narrator: Moments later, Lakitu, a friendly cloud and turtle mix comes from the sky to scan the area with his video camera. He sees the sights, including the moat below. After a while, he flies to the far end of the castle. In that area, a warp pipe appears from the ground. Seconds later, a girl, aged 16 pops up from the pipe. She appears to be unconscious….

(5 minutes later)

(**Marta's turn)**

I wake up moments later and in front of me is a beautiful castle and on top of this castle, a picture of a beautiful princess. To the left and right of me are nice meadows, tress, and butterflies. Its so cool. I guess that mysterious force knocked us unconscious and brought us to the game. My clothes haven't changed. My boots still on and the same outfit from 'Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World' is still on me. My problem is, where is Luna, Francelette, and the other magical girls? I decided to explore the area.

As I explored the area, there is a moat under the castle. Pretty cool. Swimming there though, maybe another time. After that, I decided to explore the castle, there was a cloud with a happy face, but someone was riding the cloud. I wish we could do that in L.A. The thing or person riding the cloud was holding a camera. Wow. Looks like he is speaking to me as if I am being interviewed. His name happens to be Likitu.

Likitu: Reporting live from outside Princess Peaches castle, I see Marta Lualdi has regained consciousness, but cant find her friends. The last time anyone has seen them, they ran into the castle. Marta starts her journey to find her friends. That is all for now.

After hearing that report, I had an idea that this journey is to rescue them inside the castle from something or someone. I decided to start my adventure by opening the castle doors.

As soon as I entered the castle, I heard an voice that sounded evil.

"There is no one home! If you come near here, ill kill her, now SCRAM!"

Just hearing that made me believe that Francelette is in danger. I also taught about Princess Peach as well. I know that our mission is to save Francelette and Princess Peach. After looking around the first floor of this castle, someone is calling out to me.

"Excuse me miss" I heard the voice from behind me call

I looked around and saw a person with a mushroom hat, white and red spots and all. She even was smaller than me. Wearing a matching mushroom outfit as well. She is so cute. I went to her.

"You must be Marta Lualdi. I am one of the Toads you will see in the castle" Toad number 1 told me

"You are so cute Toad" I complimented

"Aww thank you Marta. I understand that you are looking for some of your friends. A group of friends were exploring the castle, but they have not returned, but I did manage to take a picture of them. Have a look" Toad commented as she handed me a picture.

After looking at the picture, it made sense that Francelette and the others are trapped her because in the phot, Francelette and the group are exploring the first floor. Toad then tells me something else shocking.

"Two creatures, human and a dragon, knocked all of them unconscious. Whats worse is that they are trapped inside the castle walls, or as paintings. It looked like that was it, but the human took the unconscious leader somewhere way on the third floor. He looked scary too. I tried saving the leader, but he ran up the stairs with the unconscious girl. I found a note on the floor. It turns out that the girl's name is Francelette" Told told me as I got shocked

She is in danger now. All of my friends are trapped as paintings and Francelette is trapped somewhere up there. Whoever did this will pay. Told then tells me how I can rescue those trapped inside the paintings.

"In order to rescue your friends, you need to collect something called power stars. Power stars is what power and protect this castle. In order to find them, you will need to go inside many worlds inside the paintings. All you need to do to go to the world is jump inside the painting. After collecting the star, you will be teleported outside the painting. There are 151 power stars scattered around many of the worlds. The first of those worlds is to the left of me. It is the Bob-Omb Battlefield." Toad spoke to me as I looked at the door with the number 1 on it.

The number 1 probably means I need one star to get in.

"How I am I to get the first star?" I asked her

"That's where Francelette comes in. Before she fell unconscious, she stripped her kidnapper of that star and threw it to me" Toad said as she reached for her back pocket

What a break I got today from our heroine. She fought to steal a star and helped me out. She may have fallen unconscious, but she just got us one star closer to saving her. Moments later, Toad takes out the first power star that Francelette stole from her kidnapper.

"Marta, this is your first power star. Use the power of the star to unlock the door and be one star closer to saving your friends" Toad told me as accepted the star.

I felt the power of the star go through my body. I got a yellow glow then I added the first star to the stat count. Oh yes. Its early to celebrate. I have my friends and heroine to save. Next stop, the Bob-omb Battlefield.

I head to open the door with the first star. The first star's power lights up the door. I open it to unlock it. Inside was a room with a painting with bombs. The thing is that these bombs have eyes. The painting also had a beautiful background. Time to grab two more stars. I jumped inside the painting and Im teleporting to the star selection menu.

**Course 1: Bob-omb Battle Field**

**Star # 1: Big Bob-mob on the Summit**

**How to collect: Defeat the Bob-omb on the top of the summit**

As I landed in the world of Bob-ombs, I see a nice landscape with lots of green, blue sky, and other cool things. In front of me is a cannon guarded by 2 pink bob-ombs. Apparently some are good and some are bad. I decided to talk to the pink bob-ombs.

"Hello, you must be a good bob-omb" I talked to the one in front of me

"Yes we are. We are called the Bob-omb buddies. We are at war with the black ones" He explained

I even got to ask him about the summit.

"I heard that there is a summit that I have to find in order to a power star" I told them

"That mountain is over there to the north. There lies the king of Bob-ombs. He holds a power star. If you can defeat him, you will get the star. Be warned though, he throws black bob-ombs. Those can explode." The pink bob-omb warned me

"Thank you for the tip" I complimented

"Of course. To get there, cross the bridge, then go through the gate. There will be two ways. A hill in front and a mountain route to the right. If you want the shortcut, take the steep hill. Then continue right all the way to the top." The bob-omb gave the directions.

"Thank you so much" I told him

I taught he was finished, but then he handed me some clothing of some type

"I also happen to find this skirt. Some guy just threw this skirt here. I have no idea why. Hopefully you can find who this belongs to" The bob-omb told me

The skirt is yellow. So far, no clues yet. I decided to get my spinner ready for a fight. The time to save my friends starts right now.

I headed straight for the bridge. Along the way, I see brown creatures trying to run for me. Apparently, they are called Goombas. All I had to do to defeat one is to kick them or stomp on them. I kicked the first one into the second one. Both of them just popped after I kicked them. I also see two yellow coins. I collect the coins as soon as I touch them. A rule is that if you collect 100 coins, not only you get an extra life, but you also get a secret power star. That's rewarding.

I continue on the path toward the bridge. Along the way, I see a chain attached to a log along with a big ball with a mouth and eyes. This is called a Chain Chomp due the fact it can chomp from a chain. Behind him, is a gate with a power star. Looks like this star is for later. The chain chomp actually had a tear in his eye as I left. Ill challenge him for the star later.

I crossed the bridge ahead of me into black bob-omb territory. There are all black bob-ombs. I have to be very careful. They can explode. As I continue to go for the gate, a ball was bouncing near me. The ball was made of bubbles once they explode. I ran for the gate and just made it before the ball exploded behind me. There were two paths, a steep hill, and a path with big and black rolling balls going back and forth. I decided to go up the hill. It was a long hike. Along the way, I collected a red coin. Another power star would appear if I get 8 of them. That star is for later on. I made it up the grassy hill and turned right to continue.

After turning right, more rolling balls were coming, and one of them got my right arm. I felt the pain abit, but I kept going. I saw my health bar drop a bit because of that hit. If my health bar drops, I fall unconscious and will be teleported back to the castle with no star. Once I rescue someone, we have to plan for more dangerous opponents. With the taught, I kept going.

While dodging some big black balls of rolling, I spotted an open area. Im curious now. I decided to try it. Moments later, I felt myself teleporting. A few moments later, I walked out and found out that I was on the higher portion of the summit. Also, no more rolling black balls rolling down the mountain. Its time for my first battle here. I ran to the top of the mountain. Looking on the top of the mountain, I see the big Bob-omb. I got my spinner ready.

As soon as I approached the big guy. He turns around.

"I am the King of all Bob-ombs. You stand here to battle me for a power star. If you can defeat me, ill give it to you. I wont go down that easily. Good luck. Lets party" The King Bob-omb said as he got his bob-omb buds ready.

I grabbed my spinner ready to battle with. The king then takes out his bomb buddy and throws him at me, but I caught him and threw him back and he exploded on his father. Wow. The King then bounces around a few times before coming back up. He then throws another bob-omb near my area. This time the fuse is starting, but I grabbed it and threw it back. This time, the King hits the ground in defeat.

"Wow, you are strong. Remember, next time, ill be stronger and I wont back down. If you want to come back to battle me again, select star number 5, until then, enjoy your power star" The King said before exploding

As soon as he explodes, a power star comes out and lands in the middle of the summit. Star number 2 is now mine. I touched it and then it added to my total. I did my celebration dance, one cartwheel, 1 turn around, and two fingers out.

"We are the Mage-lettes of L.A" I chanted as I am teleporting back to the castle.

**Castle**

I jumped out of the painting to see my final score. 4 coins and star number 1 collected. I now have two of them stars. I cant wait to see what happens next..

[Next week on Mage Lettes of Mario 64

I meet Mario, the hero of this world. He teams up with me to help rescue my friends. I also meet a friendly turtle and find my first secret star of the castle

Next chapter title: Koopa and Mario Meet Up

Next chapter date: Next Monday]


End file.
